


Skyrim Drabbles

by TrolledByDestiny



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Skyrim
Genre: Companions Questline, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Dark Brotherhood Questline, Drabbles, Ficlets, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Skyrim Kink Meme, Smut, Thieves Guild - Freeform, Thieves Guild Questline, i don't know what to tag, more tags to come, so much gayness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:56:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrolledByDestiny/pseuds/TrolledByDestiny
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. Basically a lot of gay Skyrim drabbles





	Skyrim Drabbles

~~~ _Directory~~~_

 

_Chapter 1: Brynjolf/Delvin Mallory_


End file.
